


Beauty & The Bae

by JesseyJamez_ShadowHunter



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec does Magnus Makeup, Attempt at Humor, Beauty guru Magnus Bane, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, My Boyfriend Does My Makeup Challenge, Sassy Alec Lightwood, Sassy Magnus Bane, Stressed Alec Lightwood, Supportive Alec Lightwood, YouTuber Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseyJamez_ShadowHunter/pseuds/JesseyJamez_ShadowHunter
Summary: Alec knows little of this video sharing platform popular among Mundanes (and his sister), but he is a supportive boyfriend goddammit! So when Magnus asks him to be in one of his videos, he reluctantly agrees, not knowing what it is exactly he's supposed to be doing.After being encouraged by Izzy and Clary to share his talent for beauty and glitter, Magnus has started his very own Youtube makeup channel. One of his most popular videos is the "My Boyfriend Does My Makeup Challenge".Hilarity ensues as Alec stresses out while discovering a new hidden talent.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 17
Kudos: 239





	Beauty & The Bae

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Y'all! 
> 
> It has been a HOT minute since I've been online!  
> I have to say, it's been too long, and my soul missed being here. I've missed writing and interacting with y'all. But I am so happy to be back!
> 
> Anyway, I wrote this little fluffy fic as a way to get back into writing and because I just thought it would be a really cute/funny idea. It's the first thing I've written in a month and it's unlike anything I've written before so fingers crossed it's not a total dumpster fire lol. 
> 
> I absolutely LOVED writing this, and I really hope y'all like reading it. 
> 
> So without further ado,  
> ENJOY!

###  **Transcript of Makeup Youtuber Magnus Bane’s “My Boyfriend Does My Makeup… Pray For Me!! | Magnus Bane” Video**

**Magnus:** Hello everyone! Welcome back to my channel! Today, back by popular demand, I have a very special guest with me. [Magnus throws his arm around Alec] For those of you who don’t know, this is the love of my life, Alexander.

[Alec’s mouth twitches like he’s trying not to smile. He waves awkwardly at the camera.]

 **Magnus:** So, I haven’t told dear Alexander what we’re doing today because he might’ve run away if I did. [A sly smirk creeps across his face] Alec, darling, there’s a challenge going around called the ‘My Boyfriend Does My Makeup’ challenge…

[He trails off, glancing at Alec’s face. He laughs as Alec processes what he’s hinting at.]

 **Alec:** You’re [censored] joking.

 **Magnus:** Language!

 **Alec:** Sorry. Are you [censored] me?

 **Magnus:** That wasn’t any better!

(Video Cut)

**Magnus:** So, the whole idea is that you’re supposed to do my makeup how you think I look the best, like, what your favorite look is on me.

 **Alec, mumbling:** But you don’t need makeup to look good.

 **Magnus:** Awe, that was so sweet! 

[He takes Alec’s face in his hands.]

 **Alec:** This is going to be a disaster.

 **Magnus:** That’s the spirit! [He turns to the camera] Before we begin, make sure you’re subscribed, and leave a like if you’d like to see more Alec on the channel!

[Next to him, Alec is shaking his head and motioning his hand in front of his throat, mouthing “No”.] 

(Video Cut)

**Magnus:** Are you ready, darling?

 **Alec, with fake enthusiasm:** Yeah, totally! [His eyes dart to the camera, then back to Magnus] Wait. You’re gonna help me, right? ‘Cause I literally don’t know what I’m doing.

 **Magnus:** Of course. [He puts his hand on Alec’s shoulder] Alec, trust me, I’m going to be guiding you through the entire process, otherwise we’re going to have a huge mess on our hands.

 **Alec:** And your face.

(Video Cut)

**Magnus:** So, we’re gonna start off with primer, and today we have the Too Faced Hangover RX face primer. 

[He hands it to Alec]

 **Alec, as he pats it onto Magnus's face:** This feels weird. What is this for?

 **Magnus:** It makes the makeup go on smoother and last longer. You know like when you paint? And you use a primer before you put the paint down?

 **Alec:** No.

(Video Cut)

**Magnus:** So now we’re going in with foundation. Alec, can you tell everyone what foundation we’re using today?

 **Alec:** This is the... [He squints at the label] Fenty foundation? [Alec mutters under his breath] What the hell is a Fenty?

 **Magnus:** I use the shade 430, and as always, the products Alec uses will be listed in the description below.

(Cut to Magnus with a few unblended pumps of foundation on his face)

**Magnus:** Do you want to apply this with a sponge or a brush?

[Alec’s eyebrows furrow as he thinks.]

 **Magnus:** Before the foundation dries, darling.

 **Alec:** Uhhh… sponge?

[Magnus hands him a Beauty Blender]

 **Magnus, as Alec blends the foundation:** Do you know what this sponge is called?

[Alec doesn’t answer. Edited crickets chirping sound effect.]

 **Magnus, smiling:** It’s a Beauty Blender. [Speaking to the audience] I go back and forth between using a brush or a sponge. On days where I want more coverage, I’ll use a brush, but most days I use a sponge—

 **Alec, interrupting:** Stop talking. I’m ‘ _beauty blending’._

(Video Cut)

**Magnus:** So now onto the concealer. I have the Nars Radiant Creamy Concealer in the shade Truffle.

 **Alec:** Oh I know this. This is the one you do in like a triangle under your eyes.

 **Magnus:** How’d you know that? Who told you that?

 **Alec, deadpan as he applies the concealer:** I’m a professional.

[Magnus looks at the camera. His expression is skeptical, and he mouths “Help me”.]

(Video Cut)

[Alec is blending the concealer with the same sponge.]

 **Magnus:** You can press a little harder, darling. 

**Alec:** I don’t want to hurt you.

 **Magnus:** You won’t. My face has handled worse. 

[Magnus winks at the camera.]

(Video Cut)

[Alec is applying translucent powder over the concealer.]

 **Alec:** This is called cooking right?

 **Magnus:** Baking, darling. Baking. 

**Alec:** That makes zero sense. 

**Magnus:** It’s because after you’re done, you get a hot tasty treat. 

[Magnus winks at the camera. Alec’s eyes widen as he visibly gulps]

 **Alec:** Oh.

(Video Cut)

[Alec is completely silent as he fills in Magnus’s eyebrows with the eyebrow pencil.]

 **Magnus:** You’re concentrating really hard, babe. 

**Alec:** I’m [censored] stressed right now.

(Video Cut)

**Magnus:** How do you feel?

[Alec studies Magnus’s face. His mouth twitches again. As they stare at each other, they both start giggling.]

 **Magnus:** Why are you laughing?

[They both laugh harder.]

(Video Cut)

**Magnus:** So I had Alec pick out his favorite looks so I could use them as a reference for what products I picked for today. He likes when I do warm browns as well as coppers and golds, but I also know that one of your all time favorites is the purple look I did a little while ago, so I have a couple of palettes—

 **Alec:** I want to do purple.

 **Magnus, surprised:** Oh— okay. Well, we can do that. So, for that I picked out the Mothership III palette from Pat McGrath.

(Video Cut)

[Alec is gently blending the color Deep Shade into the crease of Magnus’s eye. Magnus cracks open the other eye and carefully peeks at Alec. A little smile appears when he sees the extreme focus on Alec’s face.]

(Video Cut)

[Alec is patting the color Night Creature onto Magnus’s lids.]

 **Alec:** Ugh, this is so much work. I need a break. I’m tired.

 **Magnus:** Do you understand now why we can’t just make plans last minute? Will you have a little more sympathy now when I’m taking a long time to get ready?

 **Alec, continuing as if Magnus hadn't spoken:** It’s like, when is it good? When can I stop?

 **Magnus, nodding:** Exactly.

(Video Cut)

[Alec holds the palette in one hand and an eyeshadow brush in the other. He appears to be thinking hard about what color to choose.]

 **Magnus:** You look like a painter trying to decide what color you want.

 **Alec:** That’s because I am.

 **Magnus, in an over exaggerated New York accent:** We got ourselves a real artist over here. 

[Alec suppresses a smile.]

(Video Cut)

**Magnus:** What’re you doing now?

 **Alec:** I’m putting this like sparkly shimmery color—

 **Magnus, speaking quickly:** Astral Ghost Orchid from the same palette.

 **Alec:** I’m putting it like in the inner corner to make it brighter?

 **Magnus, sniffling:** Oh my God! I’m so proud.

[Alec rolls his eyes and mouths “drama queen”.]

(Video Cut)

**Alec:** Ugh, I think I’m done.

[Magnus opens both eyes.]

 **Magnus:** Are you sure?

[The camera does a long, slow zoom on Alec’s face as he thinks. It snaps back to the regular shot when he speaks.]

 **Alec:** Do you have another purple? I feel like it needs to be more… purpley.

 **Magnus:** Let me see… [Out of frame, he searches through his palettes] What about this?

 **Alec:** Ooh I like that. Yes.

[Magnus closes his eyes and Alec applies the shadow to his eyelids.]

 **Magnus, eyes still closed:** This is the shade Purple Reign from the Mothership Subversive La Vie En Rose palette. 

(Video Cut)

**Alec:** Okay, _now_ I’m done.

 **Magnus:** Can I see?

[Magnus holds the eyeshadow palette up to look in the mirror.]

 **Magnus:** Oh, it looks good. You did like a halo eye!

 **Alec, sarcastically:** Yeah, totally, you know, that’s what I was going for.

 **Magnus:** You don’t know what a halo eye is, do you?

 **Alec:** No.

(Video Cut)

[Alec dusts off the baking powder underneath Magnus’ eyes. Magnus coughs dramatically as powder flies everywhere.]

 **Magnus:** You’re going to give me clown-lung. 

**Alec, deadpan:** Funny. 

[Edited ‘ba-dum-tss’ sound effect.]

(Video Cut)

**Magnus:** Moving on to mascara! [He claps his hands together] We’re getting there babe. How we doin’?

 **Alec:** I’m exhausted. I can’t wait for this to be over.

 **Magnus:** Great! 

(Video Cut)

**Magnus:** Okay, so the mascara that we’re using is my favorite, Too Faced Better Than Sex.

[Alec holds the wand up to Magnus’s eye and then pauses.]

 **Alec:** I’m scared. 

**Magnus:** Pup, I trust you. You can do this. Just don’t stick it in my eye and we’ll be fine.

[Alec groans and looks at the camera, horrified.]

(Video Cut)

[Alec is applying the mascara.]

 **Alec:** Is this really better than sex?

 **Magnus:** Depends.

[Alec stops.]

 **Alec:** On what?

[Magnus looks at the camera, raising both eyebrows.]

 **Alec:** Magnus! Answer me right now!

(Video Cut)

**Alec, exhaling loudly:** Oh my God I never want to do that ever again. I’ve never been so stressed in my entire life.

 **Magnus:** Does that mean I should do the false lashes then?

 **Alec, a mixture of confusion and panic on his face:** The what?

(Video Cut)

**Magnus:** So I did my lashes off camera. They’re in the style So Extra Miami from Lilly lashes. 

**Magnus:** Next up is bronzer, and we’re using my trusty Anastasia Beverly Hills bronzer.

(Video Cut)

**Magnus:** So this is gonna go on the places that the sun would naturally hit, so like my cheeks and my forehead…

 **Alec:** Is this like contouring or whatever?

 **Magnus:** Mmm, kind of. I don’t usually contour because I already have killer cheekbones. 

[Alec snorts.]

(Video Cut)

[Magnus looks at the monitor off screen]

 **Magnus:** You really went in on the bronzer babe.

 **Alec:** I’m sorry, I thought this was my look.

[Magnus holds his hands up]

 **Magnus:** You’re right, you’re right. Sorry. You’re the artist.

 **Alec:** Thank you. I don't need your criticism. I'm like... the next Picasso.

 **Magnus:** God, I hope you’re joking.

(Video Cut)

**Magnus:** Time for blush! Alec, you’re almost to the finish line!

 **Alec:** By the Angel, there’s so many steps. Are you sure they’re all necessary?

 **Magnus:** You’ve still got two more after this.

[Alec gets up and walks away.]

 **Magnus:** Alec! Come back! Alec! 

[Alec responds unintelligibly off camera.] 

**Magnus:** Alexander Gideon Lightwood, get back here right now!

(Video Cut)

**Magnus:** For blush, since the eyes are quite bold, we’re gonna go in with a little bit of Dolce Vita from Nars. 

[Alec drags his hands down his face.]

(Video Cut)

[Alec is applying highlight to Magnus’s cheekbones.]

 **Magnus:** How does it look babe?

[Alec moves back slightly to look at Magnus.]

 **Alec:** Honestly, I think I should start a makeup channel.

[Magnus gasps.]

 **Magnus:** All the beauty gurus out there are quaking.

[They stare at each other. A few seconds later they both keel over laughing.] 

(Video Cut)

**Magnus:** We’re down to the last step Alec! [Edited cheering sound effect] Well, besides setting spray.

 **Alec:** Thank the Angel.

 **Magnus:** So in terms of lips that Alec likes I have a few different options. We can do like a pinky nude, we could do a gloss, or we could match the eyes...

[Alec picks up a lipstick.]

 **Alec:** This one!

[Magnus reaches out.]

 **Magnus:** Which one did you pick? [Reading the label] This is the Mattemoiselle lipstick in— [He cuts off and stares at Alec] Alexander!

(Video Cut)

**Magnus:** You want to tell everyone what color you picked out?

[Alec wiggles his eyebrows.]

 **Alec:** Spanked.

(Video Cut)

[Magnus is laughing.]

 **Alec:** Stop it! You're ruining my masterpiece.

 **Magnus:** Sorry. Okay. [He takes a deep breath] I’m good.

[As soon as Alec moves in to apply the lipstick, Magnus resumes laughing.]

 **Alec:** Oh, for f — 

(Video Cut)

[Alec sprays Magnus’s face with setting spray.]

 **Magnus:** And this look is complete! Thank you Alec, for being a good sport — for the most part — today. Now that we’re done, how do you think you did?

 **Alec:** I think you look amazing. I did such a good job.

 **Magnus:** I mean, for your first time, you didn’t do too bad.

 **Alec, grinning:** That’s not the first time I’ve heard that.

[Magnus smacks Alec’s arm.]

(Video Cut)

[Magnus is laughing, as Alec sits, quietly smirking at him. Magnus’s laughter starts to die down. They make eye contact, and they both start laughing again.]

(Video Cut)

**Magnus:** Well, I think you did a marvelous job. I love you.

 **Alec, in a hushed voice:** That’s gay.

 **Magnus, getting up:** Okay that’s it. Video’s over. Bye.

(Video Cut)

**Magnus:** So I hope you all enjoyed this video. Thank you all for watching and make sure you thumbs up this video if you want Alec to start his own makeup channel.

[Alec snickers.]

 **Magnus:** Izzy and Clary, we’d love to see you do this challenge too! Love you all! See you next time!

 **Alec:** Finally. Bye!

(Video Cut)

**Alec, getting up from his chair:** That was a [censored] mess.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Well, that happened! 
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed it.  
> As always, please let me know what your thoughts are on this. I love reading and applying the feedback and critiques y'all give me. They have really helped me to grow as a writer the last few months and I really appreciate it. Plus the positivity you guys leave behind warms my heart like you wouldn't believe. :)
> 
> Also, I want to apologize to everyone who has been patiently waiting for an update for Simon Hates Jace. It has not been forgotten or abandoned, I promise you that. It's often on my mind but life is life, and life likes to throw you curve balls, and I'm not always great at dodging them. That being said, I'm finally getting back on the writing train so I promise you can expect a new chapter in the next couple weeks. 
> 
> Until next time,  
> Caio! 
> 
> -Jessey


End file.
